


I like my coffee like I like my men

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bohort has a flowershop, I Blame Tumblr, I want this to be wholesome, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Perceval has a tattooshop, Triple AU, not gonna lie angst is never far
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Lorsqu'il avait hérité de son père ce petit café sur la côte bretonne, Arthur s'était préparé à ce que ça ne soit pas facile. Il s'était préparé au froid, à la solitude, à la séparation avec Manilius et Caius, et même à un contrôle surprise de l'inspection sanitaire.Cela dit, de tous les clients potentiels, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa clientèle se compose d'un tatoueur (peut-être) venu de l'espace, d'un grossiste en fleurs (certainement) lié à la mafia, à deux influenceurs (totalement) débiles, ni à un dealer de drogue (irrévocablement) canon.FIC EN HIATUS
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan, Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott), Venec/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 48
Kudos: 68





	1. Où l'on reçoit un héritage

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà les gens ! On est parti pour cette petite fic qui tient sur trois languettes d'intrigue et principalement mon envie de shipper le Everyone x Joie de vivre. le concept vient de Tumblr, la plupart des idées aussi, so bear with me parce que j'ai jamais fini une fic qui n'était pas un one-shot.

C’était une expérience particulière que d’enterrer son père et ne pas ressentir la moindre émotion. 

  
Arthur savait, grâce aux funérailles du chien de Caius quand ils avaient douze ans, qu’on est au moins censé être un peu ému, ne serait-ce que par solidarité avec les proches du disparu. Et il se rappelait distinctement avoir versé sa petite larme devant le tas de terre, alors que le chien ne s’était pas privé, de son vivant, de lui mordiller les mollets à la moindre occasion. 

  
Mais devant la tombe de marbre noir et avec le commentaire plein de charabia latinisant d’un des partenaires d’affaire de feu son père dans l’oreille, Arthur avait de grandes difficultés à en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

  
Uther Pendragon ne lui avait jamais mordu les mollets, certes, mais on oublie difficilement des années d’absence striées de brèves rencontres dont Arthur était systématiquement revenu le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n’était venu que pour éviter un énième appel passif-agressif de sa mère et avait passé la cérémonie à regretter amèrement que les horaires de Manilius ne lui aient pas permis de venir en soutien. 

  
Le passage à Paris chez le notaire avait été encore plus lugubre. Assis dans un fauteuil plus propre à orner un catalogue de pompes funèbres qu’à servir de siège aux vivants, cerné d’un côté par le pli rigide des lèvres de sa mère et de l’autre par les yeux hargneux d’Anna, la lecture du testament lui avait laissé une distincte envie de planter sa tête dans le sol et de ne plus jamais la sortir.

  
Il avait passé la première heure à se demander pourquoi ils avaient tous pris la peine de venir, puisqu’Uther Pendragon, fidèle à lui-même jusque dans l’au-delà, avait préféré léguer la plupart de ses biens à son club de chasse plutôt qu’à la femme à laquelle il avait un jour malencontreusement fait un enfant et à l’enfant en question. Ce n’était pas comme si Arthur s’attendait à grand-chose après deux décennies bercées par les retards de payement sur la pension alimentaire, mais tout de même, ça lui laissait un sale arrière-goût dans la bouche. C’était ça, Uther Pendragon : on n’en attendait rien et on était quand même déçu.

  
L’affaire n’aurait été en somme qu’une déception de plus s’il n’y avait pas eu cette petite ligne en bas de la page 13, soigneusement soulignée par le crayon rouge du notaire : « à mon fils Arthur Pendragon, je lègue ma propriété sur la côte bretonne, un café situé au ... » Ygerne avait eu l’air d’avoir avalé un citron et Anna avait redoublé d’ardeur sur les regards assassins. Comme si c’était sa faute si Uther avait décidé d’investir dans le secteur HORECA dans une petite ville du littoral. 

  
Quoi qu’il en soit, il était sorti de là avec un acte de propriété dans la poche et l’envie très présente de rincer à l’alcool fort l’arrière-goût rance que lui laissait chaque réunion familiale. Mais comme Procyon aurait définitivement eu sa peau s’il s’était pointé au travail beurré, il était resté sobre.

  
C’était Manilius, juste avant la mi-temps et le rush des supporters, qui avait parfaitement vocalisé ses pensées : 

  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu vas faire d’un café dans un patelin breton ? »

  
Arthur aurait bien aimé lui répondre qu’il n’en savait rien, mais le PSG choisit ce moment en particulier pour marquer un but et ils se retrouvèrent pris dans une série de tournées générales. Un verre tomba, Procyon gueula, Manilius se retrouva de corvée poubelles et le PSG perdit le match.

  
Ils avaient connu des soirées plus drôles, c’était certain.

  
Dans le métro qui les ramenait chez eux, Arthur réfléchit. Il pensa au timbre-poste qu’il partageait péniblement avec Mani et Caius, à Procyon qui pétait de plus en plus de câbles ces derniers temps, à son master de commerce qui prenait la poussière pendant qu’il essuyait des tables, et surtout, il pensa à Aconia.

  
Enfin, il essaya de penser à Aconia. À peine trois secondes dans le sujet et il se prenait un coup de coude dans le gras.

  
« Arrête. » lui dit Mani.

  
« Quoi, j’arrête ? Je faisais rien ! »

  
« Tu pensais à elle. »

  
« J’ai le droit de penser à elle si je veux, on a été sept mois ensemble. »

  
« Mais vous êtes plus ensemble et ton psy a dit qu’il fallait que tu te détaches d’elle pour guérir votre truc de codépendance chelou. »

  
« Je vois pas en quoi ce que mon psy me dit sous le secret médical peut te concerner. »

  
« Ça me concerne quand tu fais ta tête de triste, là ! »

  
« Je fais pas une tête de triste ! »

  
« Tu fais tout le temps ta tête de triste ! À un moment faut quand même avouer qu’il y a un problème ! »

  
Arthur croisa les bras. Mani croisa les bras. La vieille dame assise sur la banquette en face d’eux afficha l’air extrêmement gêné des gens devant lesquels on déballe un peu trop de la vie privée d’autrui. 

  
« Je vais ouvrir le café en Bretagne. » déclara Arthur. 

  
Mani cligna des yeux. 

  
« Hum, tu peux répéter ? »

  
« J’ai dit, je vais ouvrir le café en Bretagne. Celui que mon père m’a légué. J’ai toujours voulu avoir ma propre boîte, c’est le moment de mettre ça en pratique. »

  
« Mais… en Bretagne ? »

  
Arthur leva les yeux vers le plafond de la voiture de métro. 

  
« Ouais. En Bretagne. »


	2. Où un store est coincé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon les petits amis, j'ai la moitié du quart du chapitre d'après, donc je poste ce chapitre. Enjoy

L’endroit, décida Arthur, était largement moins pire que ce qu’il aurait pu être. C’était même un peu beau. Sacrément galère à trouver sur le GPS ‒ au point qu’il avait dû demander son chemin à deux adolescentes à vélo sur la route ‒ mais un peu beau. 

  
Une petite bâtisse à étage, coincée entre un fleuriste et un tatoueur ‒ tous les deux fermés puisqu’on était dimanche. La large vitrine faisait face à un pauvre bout de plage où les mouettes se prenaient le bec. À travers les stores baissés, Arthur pouvait distinguer le plancher de bois et des pieds de chaises. La baraque semblait tenir debout ‒ ce qui était déjà un exploit, compte tenu du peu d’intérêt que feu Uther Pendragon accordait généralement à ce qui était à lui ‒ son fils compris. 

  
Arthur consulta sa montre. L’agence immobilière lui avait dit de venir à huit heures. Son départ à trois heures du matin dans la voiture gentiment prêtée par Caius lui avait permis d’arriver un peu en avance. Il se prépara à laisser le vent piquant du littoral lui geler les miches, lorsqu’un raclement de store retentit.

  
Un quart de tour vers la gauche lui dévoila la boutique du fleuriste, où un homme habillé d’un tricot vert bataillait avec le store coulissant. Arthur le regarda tirer d’un côté, tirer de l’autre, tirer vers le bas puis secouer le store coincé avec l’énergie du désespoir. Quand l’homme lâcha prise et laissa échapper le soupir du siècle, Arthur crut bon d’intervenir :

  
« Vous avez besoin d’aide, ou… ? »

  
Peut-être qu’il aurait dû mieux travailler son approche, car l’homme sursauta comme s’il s’était coincé le doigt dans une prise et que le courant l’avait pris pour un câble de chargeur. 

  
« Oh bon Dieu ! Vous m’avez fait peur à arriver par-derrière comme ça ! »

  
« C’est-à-dire que ça fait un moment que je me les gèle ici, je pensais que vous m’auriez vu, mais désolé. »

  
« Oh, excusez-moi. C’est juste que normalement, il n’y a personne à cette heure. Les gens n’achètent généralement pas leurs fleurs aussi tôt, et Perceval ouvre généralement après onze heures, donc vous comprenez… »

  
« Ah mais oui, je comprends… et sinon vous avez besoin d’aide, ou pas ? Parce que là j’ai cinq minutes, mais après j’ai rendez-vous avec quelqu’un, donc je pourrais plus vous aider. »

  
Et c’est ainsi que l’agente immobilière le trouva coude à coude avec le fleuriste, en train de tirer comme deux clampins sur un bout de métal bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

  
« C’est vous, le fils Pendragon ? » demanda une femme d'un certain âge arborant un regard fort peu impressionné derrière une paire de lunettes en écaille. 

  
« Ça dépend, » répondit Arthur. « C’est vous, l’agence Picte & Associés ? »

  
« Picte c’est moi, les associés ça fait longtemps que je les ai virés. Qu’est-ce que vous faites à la vitrine de Bohort ? »

  
« Séli ! » s’exclama le fleuriste. « Heureux de vous voir, vous êtes ravissante ! »

  
« Mollo sur la flatterie, mon p’tit, j’vais finir par croire que vous me faites du gringue. Pourquoi mon client se frotte le fion contre votre devanture ? »

  
Arthur aurait bien voulu répliquer que personne ne se frottait le fion sur quoi que ce soit, mais il fut coupé par le fleuriste, qui ‒ s’il avait bien suivi ‒ s’appelait Bohort :

  
« Oh, mon store est coincé, je n’arrive plus à le relever. Et malgré la gentillesse de monsieur qui a bien voulu m’aider, je crains que ce ne soit peine perdue. »

  
« Vous devriez demander à mon ex-mari. Je suis sûre qu’il sera ravi de vous relever le store, Bohort. »

  
Arthur n’avait jamais, de toute sa vie, entendu personne prononcer le mot “store“ de manière aussi sale. Surtout pas de la part de dames assez âgées pour être sa mère. Ça ne parut pourtant pas choquer le fleuriste, qui répliqua :

  
« Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger… » 

  
« Mais non ! Ce sera toujours mieux que de vous voir vous tortiller les miches dehors. Quoique… Mais bref ! Rentrez vous faire un thé ou je ne sais quoi, je fais visiter le jeune homme et puis je passe un coup de fil au vieux con. »

  
Et sur ce, elle empoigna le bras d’Arthur et le traina vers le café.

  
La voix de Bohort résonna derrière eux : « Vous me sauvez la vie, Séli ! »

  
« C’est ça, bon vent ! » cria-t-elle, avant de rouler des yeux et de marmonner : « Celui-là… quelle tarte quand même… »

  
Elle garda le bras d’Arthur en otage le temps de sortir son jeu de clefs et d’ouvrir la porte, après quoi elle le poussa sans cérémonie à l’intérieur.

  
« Alors je vous préviens, on n’a pas nettoyé depuis deux ans parce que j’ai autre chose à faire que passer derrière mes clients. Si vous avez quelque chose à redire sur l’état des lieux, voyez ça avec votre père. »

  
Effectivement, toutes les surfaces étaient recouvertes d’une épaisse couche de poussière. Mais en dessous de cette première couche, Arthur pouvait distinguer un long comptoir de bois sombre ainsi que des tables rassemblées contre le mur à côté de piles de chaises empilées. Séli alluma la lumière, révélant un spectacle désolant.

  
« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette horreur ? » demanda-t-il en pointant vers le mur de gauche. 

  
« Ça ? Le proprio d’avant trouvait ça folklorique. Si c’est ça le folklore, c’est p’t-être une bonne chose qu’il disparaisse. Mais bon, vous pensez bien qu’on ne m’a pas demandé mon avis. »

  
Sur le mur s’étalait la fresque la plus hideuse qu’Arthur avait jamais vue, ce qui était un sacré exploit vu le nombre de galeries d’art dans lesquelles Licinia les avait trainés, Mani et lui. Une flambée de petits personnages disgracieux virevoltait autour d’une jeune fille dont la taille du tour de poitrine n’était que la moindre des libertés prises avec les convenances anatomiques, son corps désarticulé habillé de ce qui devait être une version coquine du costume traditionnel breton. 

Arthur voulait se laver les yeux à la javel.

  
« Alors, par ici vous avez la cuisine, » continua Séli en le trainant de plus belle derrière elle. « Un des deux frigos ne marche plus, mais je ne sais plus lequel, alors vous vous démerderez pour trouver. Oh, et il n’y a plus d’extincteur. Ça aussi, du coup, c’est pour votre pomme. Maintenant, la réserve. J’y ai perdu une boucle d’oreille il y a quinze ans, donc si vous la trouvez, vous serez bien aimable de me le faire savoir. »

  
« Pourquoi vous avez perdu une boucle d’oreille dans la réserve du café de mon père ? C’est pas que j’ai envie d’être indiscret, mais quand même… »

  
« Il y a quinze ans, j’avais encore une vie sexuelle, monsieur Pendragon. Ça va ? On peut poursuivre la visite ? »

  
Arthur hocha lentement la tête. 

  
« Splendide. » reprit Séli. « Où j’en étais ? Ah oui, l’étage. »

  
Elle fit gravir à Arthur un escalier étroit qui menait à un petit appartement. À travers les fenêtres, on pouvait voir la mer. 

  
« Bon, c’est pas bien grand, mais tant que vous ne logez pas à dix, ça devrait aller. » continua Séli. « Et puis la vue est pas moche. Par contre, l’isolation est à chier, on entend tout ce qui se passe à côté. Vous êtes prévenu. Pas qu’il y ait beaucoup d’action, d’un côté comme de l’autre, mais passons. »

  
« Dites, juste une question comme ça, mais votre travail, c’est pas de bien vendre la propriété au client ? »

  
« Aux clients, oui. Vous, vous l’avez déjà, la propriété. Alors je vois pas de raison de mettre des gants. Si vous voulez la vendre après, là je sortirai les trompettes et le tapis rouge. Maintenant, je dois passer un appel à mon ex-mari, alors si vous pouviez aller vous promener un peu, ce serait de bon ton. »

  
Et sans attendre de réponse, elle porta son téléphone à son oreille et leva un sourcil agacé vers lui.

  
Arthur ne se fit pas prier. Il traversa l’appartement dénué de meubles, jusqu’à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. La clenche résista quelques instants avant de céder. Immédiatement, l’air marin le heurta de plein fouet. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

  
Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu’il était né en Bretagne, que c’était sa terre. Mais c’était faux. Il ne gardait de sa petite enfance à Brest, avant la mort de son beau-père Gorlais et le déménagement de la famille vers Paris, que de vagues souvenirs fragmentés. Leur maison de pierre grise. Quelques disputes d’Ygerne et Gorlais. Anna, le sourire troué de dents de lait, encore trop petite pour être capable de haïr. Le nounours offert par tante Cryda. Et la mer. Il se rappelait de la mer. Grise et plate comme une ardoise, avec les cris incessants des mouettes. 

  
Arthur avait vécu trop longtemps à Paris pour être autre chose que Parisien. Mais la mer, ça oui, il s’en souvenait. Peut-être plus qu’il ne le pensait.

  
« Vous avez fini ? » La voix de Séli interrompit sa rêverie. « Parce que c’est pas tout, mais il faut que j’y aille. Mon incapable d’ex-mari m’a déposé le gamin pour la semaine, et si je le laisse tout seul trop longtemps, il va faire une connerie. »

  
« Ben dans l’absolu, je comptais passer un peu plus de temps à visiter, mais j’ai l’impression que ça vous dérange, alors… »

  
« Vous êtes bien aimable. Allez, par ici la sortie ! »

  
Quelques instants plus tard, les clés du bâtiment en poche, Arthur contempla le café. Son café. Minuscule face à l’immensité de la mer et pourtant tellement grand à l’échelle de sa vie.

  
Il faudrait restaurer un peu l’intérieur, repeindre cette fresque monstrueuse et meubler l’appartement, si pas pour l’habiter, au moins pour le louer. Et il faudrait trouver des fournisseurs, engager des employés, fidéliser une clientèle…

  
Mais c’était un début. Début de quoi, ça, Arthur ne le savait pas encore.


	3. Où une machine à café fait la difficile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les enfants, j'ai pleuré des larmes de sang en essayant de rendre justice à ces personnages.

« Elle est vraiment moche, cette fresque. » commenta Manilius.

« Est-ce que c’est ça, l’idée que se font les vieux du hentai ? » ajouta Verinus.

« Et est-ce que c’est ça, votre idée du travail ? » demanda Licinia, dressée sur un escabeau dangereusement instable. « Prenez un pinceau et mettez-vous au boulot ! Allez, on se bouge le train ! »

« Mais ça va pas faire vide, si on fait tout le mur en blanc ? » demanda Manilius.

« Je sais pas, peut-être qu’il y a moyen de corriger un peu le tir. » dit Verinus. « Un petit coup par-là, un petit coup par ci, au pire on enlève les lutins ! Mais la dame, on doit pouvoir la sauver… »

Licinia roula des yeux et descendit de son escabeau.

« Mais c’est pas vrai… » marmonna-t-elle en fusant vers la cuisine. « Arthur ! Les garçons veulent garder la fresque ! »

Arthur releva vivement la tête de la machine à café qu’il essayait de monter depuis une demi-heure.

« Ah non ! La fresque, on la vire ! »

« Mais pense à l’histoire du lieu, Arthur ! » fit Verinus, pressé derrière Licinia. « Au folklore ! »

« Je l’emmerde, le folklore ! »

« D’accord, d’accord ! C’est toi le chef ! Mais viens pas regretter après ! »

Et ainsi, les têtes de Licinia et Verinus disparurent de l’entrebâillement de la porte. Arthur s’en retourna à sa machine à café, qui à ce stade ressemblait plus à une pièce d’art moderne plutôt qu’à un appareil ménager. Il agrippa la notice et plissa les yeux.

« C’est fou, je suis toutes les étapes, et pourtant ça ne marche pas. »

« Peut-être qu’il manque une pièce ? » lança Caius depuis la réserve.

« Pas possible, je les ai toutes comptées ! »

Caius apparut, les bras occupés par une caisse de vaisselle.

« Peut-être que les piles sont pas comprises ? »

Arthur agita frénétiquement la prise électrique de l’appareil pour signifier que c’était clairement tout sauf une question de piles. Caius haussa les épaules d’un air impuissant :

« Je sais pas, alors. T’en a vraiment besoin, de cette machine ? »

« De la machine à café ? Dans un café ? Oui. J’en ai besoin. J’en ai même _très_ besoin. »

La porte s’entrouvrit de nouveau, dévoilant Manilius. Sa joue était intégralement couverte de peinture blanche.

« Arthur, il y a un type dehors pour toi. Enfin, avant il était dehors, maintenant, on l’a fait rentrer. Il dit qu’il a du thé. »

Et c’est ainsi qu’Arthur trouva le fleuriste (Bohort, lui souffla sa mémoire fatiguée) planté entre Verinus et Licinia, un plateau de tasses fumantes en main.

« J’aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait au comptoir. » disait-il. « Ça ouvre vraiment l’espace ! Et ces luminaires sont charmants ! »

« C’est gentil, mais on a surtout pris les moins chers chez IKEA. » répondit Licinia.

« Et ils sont très beaux ! » insista Bohort. « La pièce est vraiment sublimée ! » 

« Si vous le dites. » Arthur vida d’un trait la tasse de thé qu’on lui tendait. Il le regretta immédiatement, puisque Bohort était apparemment de ces gens qui prennent le terme “boisson chaude“ un peu trop à cœur. Il profita de la fascination du fleuriste envers leurs travaux de peinture pour éventer discrètement sa gorge ébouillantée.

« C’est juste que le grand mur blanc, comme ça, ça fait un peu vide. » commenta Bohort.

« J’avais dit que le blanc ça faisait vide. » souffla Manilius.

« Tu te tais ou je te frappe. » répondit Licinia. « D’ailleurs, rien que d’avoir fait la remarque, je ne t’aime plus. »

Au vu de la très distincte trace d’une main en peinture blanche sur l’arrière du pantalon de Mani, Arthur doutait beaucoup de cette dernière affirmation.

« Dites, Bohort. Vous êtes d’ici, non ? » demanda-t-il une fois que sa bouche eut cessé de palpiter. « Vous ne connaitriez pas quelqu’un qui soit fortiche en électro-ménager ? »

* * *

Bohort connaissait effectivement quelqu’un : un grand type à la chemise parfaitement repassée et rentrée dans son pantalon qui devait être le chaînon manquant entre un avocat et un informaticien. Le type ‒ un cousin de Bohort, qui s’appelait apparemment Lancelot ‒ tripota la machine à café pendant quelques secondes avant de la brancher.

Le vrombissement caractéristique qui avait servi de bande-son à la vie d’Arthur depuis son premier quadrimestre d’université retentit dans la cuisine. Toute l’assemblée se mit à applaudir, sauf Caius qui portait toujours sa caisse et compensa en sifflant.

« C’était juste une histoire de vis mal enfoncée. » déclara Lancelot. « Rien de bien compliqué, il fallait juste le savoir. »

« Ben on ne savait pas. » répondit Arthur avant de mettre en route le premier cappuccino de la boutique. Il en était à ajouter le lait quand Lancelot se racla la gorge et lança :

« Alors… Vous avancez bien ? »

« C’est-à-dire que la cuisine n’est pas encore aux normes et que je cherche encore quelques fournisseurs, mais sinon, on a fini les travaux de la grande salle et on a presque tous les équipements. Idéalement, on devrait pouvoir ouvrir dans le mois. »

« Fantastique. Et… vous comptez embaucher des gens, ou… »

« Idéalement oui, parce que je me vois mal tenir la cuisine et le comptoir en même temps. Pourquoi, vous seriez intéressé ? »

* * *

La dernière touche de peinture fut appliquée par une Licinia tellement couverte de peinture blanche qu’elle aurait pu se frotter contre le mur en guise d’éponge et obtenir un résultat tout à fait convenable. Manilius et Verinus, de leur côté, firent grand usage de la minuscule douche de l’appartement qui surplombait le café. Caius avait été clair : sa voiture était sa joie et sa fierté et le premier qui la salissait avec des miettes de peinture séchée rentrerait à Paris par ses propres moyens.

Ils s’étaient tous empilés au milieu du grand espace vide qui deviendrait sans doute un jour un salon, emmitouflés dans des couvertures gracieusement prêtées par Bohort. Arthur s’était retrouvé avec le nez dans les cheveux de Licinia, le coude de Caius dans les côtes et le pied de Manilius en travers des cuisses. S’il louchait sur le côté, il pouvait même apercevoir la tête de Verinus, tordue à un angle qui annonçait un probable torticolis le lendemain.

Bientôt, songea-t-il, les occasions de s’amonceler ainsi les uns contre les autres en une pile de membres étrangement confortable se feraient bien plus rares. Il n’y aurait plus de matins brumeux bercés par les disputes de vieux couple de Manilius et Licinia, plus d’irruptions subites de Verinus venu se moquer des touristes qui s’imaginaient faire des affaires sur leur boule à neige de la tour Eiffel, plus de klaxon impatient de Caius dans les embouteillages de la place de l’Étoile. Paris était désormais à quatre heures de route, et avec lui toutes les choses qui en avaient fait une maison pendant toutes ces années.

Wow. Il se rendait émotionnel tout seul. Le docteur César serait déçu.

Ou plutôt non, César n’était jamais déçu. Mais il prendrait cet air triste qui lui donnait l’air encore plus vieux qu’il ne l’était déjà, minuscule dans le grand fauteuil en cuir de son cabinet. Puis il se reprendrait, se lèverait de son siège et dirait « Viens, petit. On va se promener, un peu. »

Arthur se leva. Il s’extirpa silencieusement du nœud humain et descendit l’escalier sur la pointe des pieds.

Dehors, les lampadaires baignaient la route d’une lumière jaune. L’air sentait toujours le sel. Arthur tourna la tête de droite à gauche, avant de se rappeler que la circulation d’une petite ville de Bretagne n’offrait pas la même affluence que le boulevard parisien standard.

De l’autre côté de la route s’étendait la plage. Arthur frissonna. Il n’avait que son pyjama sur le dos pour le protéger du vent du large. La mer était immense et noire, à peine éclairée par la faible lueur d’un phare dans le lointain.

« Arthur ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Un quart de tour vers la droite lui révéla Bohort, emmitouflé dans une couverture aux côtés d’un type allongé sur le sable en parfaite imitation de l’étoile de mer.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question. C’est une tradition bretonne, de tenir conseil sur la plage, comme ça ? »

« Oh non, c’est juste que je fais parfois des terreurs nocturnes. La mer, ça me calme. Et Perceval vient souvent pour observer les étoiles, alors il me tient compagnie. Mais asseyez-vous, venez ! »

Arthur s’exécuta. Le sable était froid sous ses jambes. Bohort lui offrit un coin de sa couverture ‒ encore un tricot, à croire qu’il les collectionnait. Dans la pénombre, il vit Perceval tendre une main vers le ciel.

« Cette étoile, là-bas, c’est une nouvelle. Elle était pas là hier soir. »

Arthur tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils :

« Pardon ? »

« Hier j’en ai compté dix mille soixante-sept, aujourd’hui il y en a dix mille soixante-huit. Celle-là, elle n’était pas là avant, c’est moi qui vous le dis. »

« Et comment vous êtes sûr que vous les avez toutes comptées ? »

« Bah c’est simple. Suffit de compter la moitié et de faire fois deux. »

Arthur décida qu’il était trop tard pour ce genre de gymnastique mentale. Il resserra la couverture de Bohort autour de ses épaules et s’endormit face à la mer.


	4. Où le WiFi vient à manquer

Caius avait décrété la veille qu’ils partiraient de bonne heure, histoire de ne pas se taper les embouteillages matinaux sur le périphérique. Cependant, Licinia ne voulait pas partir sans manger “un petit quelque chose“. Le petit quelque chose s’avéra être des croissants, accompagnés d’un petit jus de fruit parce que “on n’est pas des chiens“.

La boulangerie la plus proche n’ouvrant qu’à huit heures, le plan de route de Caius s’en trouva lourdement retardé. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça, occupé qu’il était à tendre son smartphone vers le ciel en quête de 4G.

« Tu devrais installer le WiFi, quand même. Le réseau est vraiment naze, par ici. »

« J’ai une barre ! » s’exclama Verinus depuis l’autre bout de la terrasse du café. « Et… je l’ai plus. Sa mère, je hais la province. »

« On ne peut pas demander à ton amis le fleuriste s’il ne peut pas nous dépanner ? » demanda Caius. « Ou encore mieux, à ton nouvel employé ? »

« C’est pas encore tout à fait mon employé, on n’a pas encore finalisé son contrat. » rappela Arthur. « Et je l’embauche pour faire des cafés, pas pour te permettre d’aller sur Tinder. »

« S’il était là, j’aurais pas besoin d’aller sur Tinder. »

« J’ai à nouveau une barre ! » s’exclama Verinus, cette fois-ci plaqué contre la devanture du tatoueur.

« C’est vrai ?! Attends, j’arrive ! »

« Non non non ! Caius, tu restes où tu es, sinon‒ Ah ben voilà, y a plus de barre, maintenant ! Mais dégage, connard ! »

« Non, toi dégage ! J’ai besoin de savoir s’il y a des célibataires potables dans la région ! »

Bientôt, la rue résonna du vacarme de deux adultes en train de lutter pour plaquer leur téléphone contre le mur du tatoueur. Arthur prit la résolution d’installer le WiFi le plus vite possible, ne serait-ce que pour éviter à son voisin le spectacle de deux Parisiens ramenés à leurs plus bas instincts dans une bataille pour quelques miettes de réseau.

Comme invoquée par les dieux de la coïncidence, une voiture noire dévala la rue pour venir se garer à quelques mètres d’eux, juste en face du fleuriste. La portière automatique s’ouvrit, dévoilant un adolescent le nez résolument planté dans l’écran de son smartphone.

Puis ce fut au tour de la vitre du conducteur de se baisser, et Arthur retrouva le regard perçant de Séli de l’agence immobilière. Ô joie.

« C’est une manie, de par chez vous, de fricoter avec les murs des gens ? » lança-t-elle depuis sa voiture.

« Oui. » répondit Verinus.

« Non. » affirma Arthur.

« Parfois. » ajouta Caius.

Séli leva un sourcil, puis descendit de sa voiture pour en extraire l’adolescent, qu’elle poussa vers eux sans ménagement.

« Bon, j’ai rendez-vous avec un client à Saint-Brieuc dans un quart d’heure, donc j’ai autre chose à faire que d’attendre que Bohort ouvre. Vous serez mignons de me surveiller le petit quelques minutes. »

« Wow, donc tu vas m’abandonner avec des potentiels kidnappeurs, comme ça ? » déclara l’adolescent. « Meilleure mère du monde, bravo. »

« Oh, tais-toi. Ton père t’a offert un couteau de chasse justement pour ce genre de situation. Et puis c’est pas des inconnus, j’ai les coordonnées d’au moins un d’entre eux, donc s’il t’arrive quelque chose, tu seras vengé, ça c’est sûr. Maintenant, éloigne-toi de la voiture, que je puisse faire marche arrière. »

Elle partit sans plus attendre, laissant derrière elle un rejeton maussade et trois adultes médusés.

« Ok… » laissa échapper Arthur. « Splendide… Bon. C’est quoi, ton nom ? »

« Yvain. » répondit l’adolescent, toujours absorbé par son écran.

« Mon gars… » commença lentement Caius. « Est-ce que tu es sur le WiFi du fleuriste, là tout de suite ? »

« Oui. C’est mon père qui l’a fait installer. »

« Et est-ce que tu pourrais nous passer le mot de passe ? » demanda Verinus.

Yvain leva vers eux des yeux mornes qui communiquaient très franchement à quel point il les considérait tous comme de gros ringards.

« Non. Je passe pas des mots de passe à des potentiels kidnappeurs. »

Il s’en retourna à son écran.

« Et aussi, j’ai oublié c’était quoi, le mot de passe. »

Le cri d’agonie de Verinus et Caius résonna à travers la terrasse.

* * *

« Bon, on a trouvé des croissants, mais pas pour tout le monde, donc on a pris des tartelettes avec, et… minute, que fait cet enfant ici ? » demanda Licinia.

« J’ai dix-sept ans, je suis pas un enfant, c’est vous qui êtes vieux. » marmonna Yvain.

« On t’expliquera. » répondit Arthur. « Mani, ne coupe pas le moteur, on repart direct. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! J’ai même eu de croissant, Licinia m’a dit qu’on les mangerait tous ensemble ! »

« Non, mais c’est une urgence. » dit Caius.

« Si t’es assez rapide, on te gardera peut-être un croissant. » ajouta Verinus.

« Juste démarre, Mani. » siffla Arthur en attachant sa ceinture. « Si je les entends encore une fois se plaindre, je vais leur faire bouffer leur téléphone. »

« D’accord, mais on va où ? »

« Le gamin m’a donné une adresse. On va chercher le WiFi. »

* * *

« C’est ça, ton adresse ? » fit Manilius, les yeux plissés. « Ça ne vend pas du rêve. »

Effectivement, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Ça vendait même plutôt du cauchemar. Le genre qui survient après avoir regardé une saison de trop de _Mindhunter_.

La boutique était acculée au fond d’une impasse sombre qui n’avait certainement pas sa place dans une petite ville du littoral breton. Des canettes de bière écrasées jonchaient le sol à l’ombre d’une benne à ordure. Une distincte odeur de beuh pesait dans l’air.

« Bon, ben, on y va ? » demanda Arthur.

« Toi t’y va si tu veux. » lui répondit Manilius. « Moi, je laisse pas la voiture de Caius ici sans surveillance. »

« Quoi, tu vas me laisser y aller tout seul ? »

« Si t’as besoin d’aide, tu cries. »

« Génial. » marmonna Arthur avant de s’engouffrer dans la ruelle.

Il poussa la porte pour se retrouver face à des étagères remplies de toutes sortes de téléphones, ordinateurs, enceintes et matériel informatique. Dans un coin, une télé diffusait en sourdine une playlist de clips de rap. Un comptoir se dressait au fond de la boutique, occupé par un homme grisonnant qui farfouillait dans un paquet de mouchoir.

« Euh… Bonjour ? » fit Arthur. « On m’a dit que vous vendiez des box WiFi ? »

L’homme leva nerveusement la tête, le fixa avec de grands yeux écarquillés, puis se leva promptement de sa chaise et disparut derrière un rideau de perle. Aussitôt, une voix s’éleva :

« Shannon, je te l’ai dit combien de fois ? Tu ne peux pas foutre le camp à chaque fois qu’on a un client qui rentre ! Ça la fait pas du tout ! Cette fois-ci j’y vais, mais la prochaine fois, t’es viré, Shannon ! Tu m’entends ? Viré ! »

Le rideau de perle s’entrouvrit. Cette fois-ci, au lieu du dénommé Shannon, ce fut un homme bien plus jeune qui apparut, habillé d’une chemise hawaïenne absolument hideuse. Ce qui était bien dommage, parce que le type était à part ça vraiment son genre. Brun, un grand sourire, les yeux bleus souligné d’un trait de khôl qui envoya toute une série de petites décharges électriques dans sa libido bien mal en point après le désastre avec Aconia.

« Excusez Shannon, il a encore un peu de mal avec l’aspect “client“ du service-client. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« On m’a dit que vous vendiez du WiFi. » répéta Arthur.

Le vendeur se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau abandonnée par Shannon et s’accouda au comptoir (Arthur ne remarqua absolument pas comment ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus de près, _absolument pas_ ) pour se lancer dans un pitch enflammé :

« Bien sûr qu’on vend du WiFi ! Chez Vénec, on peut tout acheter ! Si ça a un écran ou un port USB, c’est ici. Apple, Samsung, Huawei, tout ! Et si ça vous intéresse, on fait aussi sex-shop à l’arrière ! »

« Une box WiFi suffira. » dit Arthur en tentant de passer outre le court-circuit qu’avait fait son cerveau à l’instant précis où le mot “sex-shop” avait quitté la bouche du vendeur.

_Putain_ , se dit Arthur. _Je suis tellement bi_.

« Une box WiFi, ça marche ! Je dois avoir ça juste là… Sous la caisse de Mp3… Voilà ! »

Il brandit une boite un peu amochée et vierge de toute impression et la poussa vers Arthur avec un large sourire. Arthur l’ouvrit précautionneusement et fut un peu surpris de trouver un modem en parfait état.

« Pour trente-cinq euros par moi, vous avez l’internet et la télé. » déclara le vendeur. « Vous pouvez payer d’un coup pour l’année ou bien on fait un système d’abonnement. C’est très simple, vous pouvez installer le modem vous-même, toutes les instructions sont dans la boite. Mais si vous avez besoin d’aide, vous pouvez m’envoyer un petit message, et on viendra vous apporter notre assistance. Le numéro de la maison est en haut des instructions. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater. »

« Merci. » marmonna Arthur. « Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, mais c’est sympa de proposer. »

« Mais avec plaisir. Vous payez en cash ou avec la carte ? »

Quelques atrocement courtes minutes plus tard, Arthur était de retour dans la voiture avec une box WiFi à la provenance douteuse et la certitude qu’il était incapable d’avoir des crushs sur des gens normaux.

« Pourquoi t’es tout rouge ? » demanda Manilius. « T’as chaud ? »

« Ta gueule et conduis. » grommela Arthur.


	5. Où le croissant vient à manquer

« Il reste un seul croissant. » les accueillit Verinus. « Alors vous allez devoir vous battre. »

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama Manilius. « Mais on en avait acheté le nombre exact ! »

« Ben on allait pas laisser le gamin nous regarder manger, quand même. » dit Licinia.

Le gamin en question n’avait clairement pas les mêmes scrupules. Il avait le culot de les regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu’il mordait dans son croissant, des miettes de pâte feuilletée éparpillées partout dans sa tentative de barbe adolescente. Arthur voyait définitivement bien l’influence maternelle dans ce gosse-là.

« Pourquoi, ses parents le nourrissent pas ? » demanda Manilius.

« Ben… » commença Yvain. « Ma mère, j’ai jamais compris si elle voulait m’avorter en retard ou si elle était juste nulle en cuisine. Et mon père, il dit que la dernière fois qu’il a touché une casserole, ça lui a filé l’urticaire, alors… »

« Tu vois, Mani ? » fit Licinia. « On nourrit des enfants défavorisés. »

« Alors en fait dans cinq mois je suis majeur, je suis pas un enfant. » intervint Yvain.

« Mais j’ai faim ! » s’exclama Manilius.

« Ok. » soupira Arthur. « On va arrêter les frais tout de suite, parce que ça commence à bien faire. Mani, tu vas manger le croissant qui reste. Moi, je vais aller me faire un café. »

« Tu peux m’en faire un en passant ? Comme d’habitude, un macchiato ! » demanda Caius.

« Ouais, moi aussi ! Mais tu peux mettre deux sucres en plus ! » ajouta Verinus.

« Allez vous faire mettre ! » répondit Arthur en claquant la porte du café.

* * *

À huit heures tapantes, Bohort apparut à la porte de sa boutique, toujours emmitouflé dans un tricot, et les salua joyeusement d’un signe de la main. Arthur répondit en levant sa tasse de café.

« Salut, Bohort ! Vous avez encore besoin d’aide avec le store ? »

« Normalement, plus avant un moment. Léodagan a bien huilé les joints. Mais merci de demander ! »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il saisit la poignée et releva le store dans un mouvement fluide. Puis il se tourna vers la petite troupe assise sur la terrasse :

« Prêt à travailler, Yvain ? Aujourd’hui, il faut arranger les roses en vitrine. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, cette fois-ci, j’ai enlevé les épines. »

« Franchement, tu me sauves trop la vie, Bohort. La dernière fois, mon doigt a saigné pendant _une semaine_ ! »

Arthur entendit Manilius pouffer. Heureusement, son visage était à moitié dissimulé par les cheveux de Licinia, occupé qu’il était à la soudoyer pour les dernières miettes de croissants. C’était sûr que pour un type qui revenait chaque semaine de sa séance de boxe thaïlandaise avec un coquard et une lèvre éclatée parce que “Michel parlait de la merde“, se piquer le doigt sur une fleur, c’était légèrement dérisoire.

« Allez, va mettre ton tablier. » dit Bohort en poussant l’adolescent dans la boutique. « J’arrive tout de suite. »

Il se tourna vers Arthur :

« C’est un bon petit. Il n’est pas très bon avec les clients, mais quand on lui donne une tâche à faire qui l’intéresse, il s’épanouit vraiment ! »

« Il a mangé le croissant d’Arthur. » l’informa Manilius, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Licinia.

« Ses parents viennent souvent le déposer chez vous, comme ça, de bon matin ? » demanda Arthur.

Si ouvrir un café en Bretagne signifiait devoir subir Séli tous les matins, il préférait être prévenu.

« Seulement les samedis. Ça lui fait de l’argent de poche et pour moi c’est agréable d’avoir quelqu’un dans la boutique le matin. »

« Je me doute. » répondit Arthur.

Le gamin déboula brusquement de la boutique, les joues en feu :

« Bohort ! Y a un truc sur les fleurs ! C’est jaune et ça _bouge_ ! »

« C’est juste une chenille, Yvain. Tu peux la déposer dehors, il n’y a pas de danger. »

« Mais j’ai envoyé une photo à Gauvain et il dit que si ça se trouve, elle est vénérienne ! »

« Vénéneuse, Yvain. Vénérienne, c’est… pas ça. Bref, je suis sûr que la petite bête ne va pas te faire de mal. »

« Mais tu peux venir voir, quand même ? »

Bohort fit un sourire pincé qui exprimait beaucoup d’affection mais aussi et surtout une bonne dose de jugement et un fond de ras le bol.

« Si vous voulez bien m’excuser… »

« Ah, mais je vous excuse totalement. » répondit Arthur. « Allez l’aider, je crois qu’il va tourner de l’œil. »

Et avec un soupir qui en disait long, Bohort disparut dans la boutique.

* * *

Les Parisiens partirent à neuf heures, tous empilés dans la voiture de Caius. Ils klaxonnèrent sur toute la longueur de la rue, ce qui leur valut de se faire engueuler par une petite vieille qui passait par là. Arthur contempla la scène de loin, sa tasse de café vide en main. Il discerna très clairement le moment où Caius estima que s’ils laissaient Licinia se fritter une seconde de plus avec la mamie, ils rentreraient à Paris avec un géronticide sur les bras. La voiture quitta donc la ville en trombe, laissant derrière elle une vieille dame furibonde.

« Petits cons ! » lui lança-t-elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. « Ils vont péter des vitres, avec leur tintamarre ! »

Arthur, ne trouvant rien à répliquer, haussa les épaules et effectua un retrait tactique dans le café. Du coin du regard, il vit la mamie entrer d’un pas résolu dans le salon de tatouage. Comme quoi, il n’y avait pas d’âge pour être rebelle.

De son côté, il monta à l’étage, et s’assit sous la fenêtre de son salon en devenir, où la box WiFi trônait à même le sol, faute de meuble sur lequel la poser. Il fit défiler les contacts sur son téléphone jusqu’à la lettre P et appela le numéro juste en dessous de “Papinius du bar“ et “Procyon ce con“.

« Cabinet du Dr. César, je vous écoute. » grésilla la voix chantante de la secrétaire. Arthur pouvait presque la voir en face de lui : blonde, tirée à quatre épingles dans ses tailleurs blancs.

« C’est Arthur Pendragon. Le docteur m’a dit que je pouvais lui téléphoner avant midi. »

« Je vous transfère tout de suite. »

Après quelques secondes à écouter une fugue de Bach, Arthur entendit la voix du vieil homme :

« Alors, petit ? Comment ça se passe, la Bretagne ? »

« Bah, ni bien ni mal. Le voisin est sympa, le café est en bonne voie… C’est juste que c’est assez dépaysant, par rapport à la capitale. »

« Mon gars, quand on ne veut pas de dépaysement, on reste chez soi. »

« Je sais bien, mais… Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être une mauvaise idée ? Par rapport à… Enfin, vous savez. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux de rester avec mes amis, sur Paris ? Les habitudes, la routine, c’est bon pour le moral, non ? »

« Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Tu crois sérieusement qu’un vieux schnoque comme moi est bien placé pour donner son opinion sur tes choix de vie ? »

« Vous êtes mon psy, non ? Le principe, c’est que je vous _paye_ pour donner votre opinion sur mes choix de vie. »

« Écoute, mon gars. Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit, à notre première séance ? »

« Celle où vous m’avez trainé à Montmartre et vous m’avez forcé à vous acheter un petit drapeau à la con ? Je sais pas, j’étais plus occupé à vérifier qu’on ne vous faisait pas les poches qu’à vous écouter. C’est une chance que je sois revenu pour une deuxième séance après, d’ailleurs. »

« Tsss. Même pas trente ans et aucune mémoire. Je t’ai dit que pour changer, il faut allez ailleurs. Essayer de nouveaux trucs. Ouvre ton café, fais la fiesta jusqu’à en réveiller tes voisins, tout ce que tu veux, je m’en cogne. Vu le travail qu’on a abattu ensemble, tu le mérites. »

Arthur déglutit. Les mots dansaient aux coins de ses yeux, tellement lourds et pourtant si libérateurs.

« Ah, et pour ton information, mon petit : Le drapeau à la con, il est toujours chez moi, sur ma table de chevet. Je l’agite dans le nez de la bonne quand elle vient me réveiller trop tôt. Tu t’y attendais pas, hein ? »

Non, songea Arthur. Il ne s’y attendait pas.

Mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.


End file.
